Bricks
by Doom Dragonness
Summary: The title compels you to read this yes? Anyway, this is a story based on an event that happened to me in real life but only in Squee's shoes! ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not and will ever own JTHM. I think you already know who does. If not…you're a sad panda.

Warning: Rated T since it's JTHM.

Notes: School has had me thinking about my childhood lately and how much it sucked. Then I thought about poor Squeegee and how much his life sucks. Here's a one-shot starting Squee based off a_ true_ event that happened to me when I was a little tot.

* * *

**Bricks**

**

* * *

**

Today was a special day for Todd Casil as he was going with his parents to the evil empire, Wal-Mall! Though of course his parents being as twisted as they are hoped he would get kidnapped like his was the last time he went to the mall, but it was more of his dad that hoped this would happen as his wife was completely out of it. Anyway, Squee was happily sitting in the little kid chair in the shopping cart as his father had told him and Shmee to stay put so he did. Just as Squee was beginning to feel at peace, guess who popped up behind him.

Well hello there Squeegee! Fancy meeting you here..." said Nny as he placed skinny fingers onto the shopping cart railing.

"Squeeee…" Squee squeed

"So Squee, why don't you be my little helper huh?" said Nny in a sickening cheerful voice. Johnny scanned the selves for a moment before ripping a bottle of "Scuzzle" and "Suxy Clean" from their proper places and held them up for Squee to see.

"Well, what do you think? The labels both say they will get out any stains but do you think they will get out all the bloody grime and such. I mean, it seems like these never work yet people still buy them so they must work for the people to buy them…" Said Nny as he frowned his brow as if in deep thought.

Squee franticly looked between the two brands. He finally decided if he didn't say something soon Johnny would snap so he pointed a shaky finger to the 'Scuzzle' since it featured an abnormally fluffy bear on the front and Squee liked bears as Shmee was a cute wittle bear bear. Seeming satisfied with Squee's opinion Johnny smiled and put the losing brand back. Johnny then eyed the cleaning product as if looking for the reason Squee would pick it.

"Gee, I hope this will get the stains out as I'm running out of good pairs of clothes…I hope their not to old either. I'm getting tired of treading around blood and urine all the time. Any type of body liquid sickens me greatly, really. Anyway, thanks Squeegee for the help." Said Nny as he gave Squee's head a quick pat and walked off.

When all the mindless shopping was done Squee and Squee's parents made their way back to the car with a shopping cart full of bricks and other bone crushing materials they had bought to fix up the house since it was cheaper. Well, Squee's father helped his half dead wife into the car Squee was left with the cart but where was it! Squee turned around only to see the cart of doom was running bullet speed at an old lady who was struggling to get into her oversized car. If Squee had not bolted like a zombie was after him then the old lady would surely be a bloody mess by now. With shaky limbs Squee made his way back to the car were his father was waiting with clenched fists. The only reason he had not ditched Squee when he could have was because Squee had the cart and he had paied good money for the contents within. The car started up with Squee in the back with watery eyes as he sobbed into Shmee as his father had hit him once again. Just then the old lady came up to Squee's window and dropped a wad of cash into the car door pocket.

"Thank you young man for saving my life." Said the old lady with a warm smile and walked off.

Though in the end Squee's father asked for the money so, Squee being the kind hearted boy he was he gave it to him without a fight. Back to square one it seems…

* * *

The End

* * *

Hey! Anyone else think its ironic that Squee's dad or *cough* shadow looks so much like Jhonen Vasquez! Maybe I'm just seeing things…

Sorry this was so short but it is just that I didn't want to stretch the truth...okay, okay, maybe some maniac didn't ask me for advice when I was 7 years old but I really did save an old lady from death from a cart filled with blood red bricks. Either that or a nasty car dent and she only left some change but I thought I would be nice and give Squeegee a bigger reward but our parents ended up keeping it anyway…and I was crying for some reason but I forgot why. I might add onto this story if I get enough reviews and remember anything else dramatic that happened during my childhood that are Squee worthy. I also don't mind flames if you have a reason as I wish to improve. Until next time…bye bye!


End file.
